


Doubtful Call

by Siruwia



Series: Call [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Sasuke zaczyna mieć wątpliwości. Ale czy słusznie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubtful Call

— Mamy szczęście, nie ma go — szepnął konspiracyjnie Naruto. W zamyśle miał to skierować do Saia, ale powiedział to tak cicho, że wspomniany chłopak w ogóle tego nie usłyszał.  
— Przepraszam za najście — powiedział głośno gość. Wszedł do mieszkania i biorąc przykład z Uzumakiego, ściągnął buty.  
Naruto nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że kamień spadł mu z serca, kiedy zastał mieszkanie puste. Był już wieczór, a skoro Sasuke nie było w domu, prawdopodobnie wyszedł pisać na świeżym powietrzu. Naruto z miejsca wykluczył plażę, dopóki słońce było jeszcze na niebie. Uchiha wydawał się mieć na nie alergię, bo ilekroć korzystając z pogody, wybierali się popływać, za każdym razem chował się pod parasolem. A podobno tak bardzo nie cierpi niskiej temperatury, pomyślał blondyn, wchodząc do salonu.  
— Rozgość się. — Naruto wskazał ręką sofę i ruszył w stronę czajnika. — Napijesz się czegoś?  
— Jesteś pewien, że ten cały Sasuke nie będzie miał nic przeciwko? — zapytał Sai, siadając wygodnie na sofie i uważnie przyglądając się ruchom Uzumakiego.  
— Nie “ten cały”, tylko “cały mój” — wyjaśnił Naruto z uśmiechem, trochę przerażającym w tej chwili. Postanowił gościowi podać kawę, skoro nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. — Nawet jeśli, to nic z tym nie zrobi — dodał beztrosko i ruszył z kubkiem do salonu.  
— Nie wydajesz się jakoś szczególnie przekonany — powiedział z uśmiechem Sai.  
Naruto musiał przyznać, że nie miał pojęcia, czy uśmiechy Saia są szczere, ale wolał się nie zastanawiać, co się pod nimi kryje. Faktycznie nic nie mógł poradzić na niespodziewaną wizytę kolegi z pracy, który w żadnym wypadku nie przyjechał w odwiedziny, a jako że pracowali razem w Sapporo, przełożony Naruto poprosił o znalezienie mu lokum. Cóż, może i trochę późno, bo Uzumaki dowiedział się o tym jakieś dwadzieścia minut przed końcem pracy, więc nie miał innego wyboru, jak przygarnąć go na razie do siebie. Bez wcześniejszej konsultacji z Sasuke, rzecz jasna.  
— Nie znasz Sasuke — odparł blondyn. — To dupek — dodał i naburmuszył się, jakby już teraz wiedział, że pierwsze co zrobi Sasuke po wejściu do domu, to wystawi torbę Saia za drzwi.  
— Dziękuję za komplement. — Naruto odwrócił się momentalnie, gdy usłyszał za sobą głęboki głos swojego chłopaka.  
— Och, już jesteś? — Uzumaki wstał i nerwowo pocierając swój kark, podszedł szybko do Sasuke, by się przywitać. Ten jednak uchylił się przed pocałunkiem i odkładając laptopa na blat, zmierzył gościa chłodnym spojrzeniem. — I jesteś zły — dodał Naruto i schował dłonie w kieszenie.  
—Ty jesteś...? — Uchiha zwrócił się do mężczyzny siedzącego na sofie, który podniósł się z niej z uśmiechem na ustach.  
— Sai, miło mi — przywitał się mężczyzna, wyciągając rękę w stronę Sasuke, który z widoczną niechęcią ją uścisnął.  
— Będę u siebie. — Uchiha rzucił beznamiętnie do Naruto. — Jakbyś potrzebował czegoś od “dupka”, to wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć.  
Uzumaki skrzywił się na te słowa i oparł o blat.  
— Wybacz — zwrócił się do Saia. — Pozwolisz, że cię na chwilę zostawię? — zapytał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył w stronę pokoju, w którym zniknął Sasuke.  
— Nie wiedziałem, że tak mnie przedstawiasz swoim znajomym — warknął Uchiha, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. — Za tego dupka, powinieneś spać w salonie, ale po torbie sądzę, że ten cały Sai zajmie sofę.  
— Jeśli tak bardzo cię to ubodło, to mogę spać na podłodze — prychnął Naruto, który doskonale wiedział, że zamiast się wykłócać, powinien przeprosić. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i usiadł na fotelu sąsiadującym z biurkiem, przy którym siedział Sasuke.  
— Nie łudź się, że pozwolę ci spać w jednym pokoju z tym kolesiem — burknął Uchiha, wywołując zdziwienie na twarzy Naruto. — Kto to w ogóle jest?  
— Daj spokój, Sai? — zaśmiał się Uzumaki. — On jest... — Naruto machnął w powietrzu dłonią, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. — To Sai — zakończył niezdarnie.  
— To wiele tłumaczy — zironizował Sasuke zamykając laptopa i spojrzał na blondyna.  
— Chyba nie jesteś o niego zazdrosny? — Naruto poprawił się na fotelu. Czuł się co najmniej dziwnie z wiedzą, że Uchiha mógłby tak właśnie zareagować. Nie spodziewał się tego.  
— Co on tutaj robi? — zapytał Sasuke, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Naruto.  
— Pracowałem z nim w Sapporo. — Naruto przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem reakcjom Uchihy. Nie żeby ten był nad wyraz ekspresyjny, ale z pewnością zmarszczone brwi i zaciśnięta szczęka były jakąś reakcją na jego słowa. — Przyjechał w delegacji, przełożony poprosił, bym zajął się jego noclegiem. To chyba nie problem, by spędził tutaj jedną noc?  
— Żaden. — Uchiha podniósł się z krzesła, rzucając przez ramię, że idzie pod prysznic.  
Naruto wracając do salonu ze zmianą pościeli, przeprosił Saia za to, że zostawił go samego na tak długo.  
— Jest zły? — zapytał Sai, wpatrując się w Naruto.  
— Nie — odparł blondyn i spojrzał przez ramię. — Jest zazdrosny.  
— Nie ma powodów — Sai wzruszył ramionami. — Nie obraź się, ale do kobiety sporo ci brakuje.  
— No ja mam nadzieję — zaśmiał się Naruto. — Powiedz to jemu — westchnął.  
— Przynajmniej mu na tobie zależy, cieszę się. — Sai wstał i podszedł do swojej torby, wyciągając z niej komplet nowych ubrań. — Pozwolisz, że skorzystam z prysznica?  
— Tak, jasne. Sasuke powinien już zwolnić łazienkę, przyniosę ci świeży ręcznik.  
Uzumaki pokierował Saia do łazienki, a sam ruszył po ręcznik do sypialni, w której zastał półnagiego Uchihe. Nie ważne ile czasu mężczyzna spędzał na słońcu, wciąż był blady, co Naruto w nim uwielbiał. Sasuke spojrzał tylko krótko na blondyna, powracając do zapinania paska u spodni. Uzumaki podszedł powoli, zupełnie zapominając o ręczniku dla Saia i całując Sasuke w kark, objął go w pasie, odtrącając dłonie bruneta od paska.  
— Przestań się martwić głupotami. — Naruto zapiął do końca pasek spodni Sasuke i oparł brodę o jego ramię.  
— Głupotami? — prychnął Uchiha, sięgając po koszulkę. — Najpierw przedstawiasz mnie jako dupka, a potem nie masz oporów przed spaniem w tym samym pokoju z innym mężczyzną — wytknął mu brunet, odsuwając się i zakładając koszulkę.  
— On jest hetero — wyjaśnił Naruto.  
— A gdyby nie był?  
— Coś sugerujesz? — Uzumaki spojrzał w twarz Sasuke i ruszył w stronę komody po ręcznik. Uchiha przez chwilę wpatrywał się w blondyna.  
— Nie. — Sasuke usiadł na łóżku. — Nie — powtórzył.  
— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał Naruto. Czarne oczy spojrzały uważnie na blondyna.  
— Przepraszam — westchnął Sasuke. — Przez chwilę zwątpiłem. — Brunet uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— To nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś dupkiem. — Naruto wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do Sasuke, łapiąc go lekko za włosy. — Zaborczym i bardzo seksownym dupkiem — dodał po chwili, całując go z uśmiechem na ustach, który pozostał na nich nawet po wyjściu z sypialni.  
Uzumaki zapukał do drzwi łazienki, w której Sai czekał na ręcznik.  
— Proszę. — Usłyszał ze środka i nacisnął klamkę.  
— Tutaj masz czy... Sai, cholera jasna! — krzyknął Naruto, zakrywając twarz ręcznikiem, gdy zarejestrował przed sobą Saia w stroju Adama.  
— Co do...? — Sasuke wpadł do łazienki, wpatrując się zszokowany w nagiego gościa.  
— Dlaczego jesteś nagi? — zapytał szybko Naruto, wciąż chowając twarz za ręcznikiem.  
— Trudno brać prysznic w rzeczach.  
— Hn. — Sasuke zmierzył mężczyznę od góry do dołu. — Mam nadzieję, że poza łazienką nie jesteś już takim ekshibicjonistą. — Uchiha złapał Naruto za ramiona i odwrócił w stronę drzwi, rzucając Saiowi ręcznik, którym Uzumaki zasłaniał twarz.  
— Gdybyście byli kobietami...  
— Błagam Sai, nie kończ! — Naruto szybko opuścił łazienkę, ciągnąc Sasuke za sobą. — I nie waż się stamtąd wychodzić bez ubrań!  
Sasuke objął ramieniem Naruto.  
— To gdzie się poznaliście?  
— Nie myśl sobie, że nie widziałem, jak go zmierzyłeś — warknął Naruto, cały czerwony na twarzy ze wstydu.  
— Przecież jest hetero. — Sasuke spojrzał na niego zdziwiony nagłą zamianą ról.  
— Ale ty nie jesteś — syknął Uzumaki i ruszył w stronę sypialni.  
— O nie! Wracaj tutaj! Naruto, nie dam się wrobić, słyszysz!  
Gdy tylko drzwi sypialni zamknęły się za blondynem, na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Uwielbiał się godzić.


End file.
